Special Love for KYW's Birthday
by SJ Little Fish
Summary: Leeteuk sudah melakukan persiapa untuk ulang tahun Kangin, namun semua berantakan karena Kangin melihat Leeteuk sedang 'bermesraan' dengan Kang Sora.   WARNING: ONESHOT/ YAOI! Don't like don't read!


**Cast : All of Super Junior's member**

**ONESHOT/ YAOI/ GAJE/ NON-EYD/ TYPO(s)**

**Disclaimer : Everyone is God's but this fict is mine©**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!^^**

**SPECIAL LOVE FOR KYW's BIRTHDAY**

***Kangin POV***

**(16 Januari,07.00 PM KST)**

17 Januari. Sekali lagi aku menatap lekat kalender yang bertengger didinding kamarku. Ah benar, besok itu tanggal 17 Januari. Artinya, besok adalah hari yang spesial untukku. Jujur, aku sangat bahagia. Di usiaku yang menginjak 28 tahun ini, aku sudah menjadi pria mapan karena telah mengikuti wajib militer. Hahaha aku sangat bangga! Tentu saja aku bangga, hey bayangkan saja hyung-hyungku yang lebih tua dariku saja baru Heechul hyung yang masuk wamil, sedangkan yang lain? Hahaha, kurasa mereka sengaja menunggu tua seperti layaknya Hyun Bin hyung. Baiklah, cukup bercandanya. Kurasa aku sedang sangat bahagia saat ini.

Drrrtttt drrrrtttt

"Yeoboseyo?"

"HYUNG~"

Oh Tuhan, suara yang melengking hebat diseberang sana berteriak dengan lantang. Tidakkah namja ini berpikir dulu sebelum berteriak ditelepon? Aish telingaku terasa sakit, dan kurasa sebentar lagi aku akan kehilangan gendang telinga.

"Waeyo Hyukkie-ah?"

"Hyung~ Bogoshippo!" Suara lucu itu sangat jelas ditelingaku. Lee Hyukjae. Haha dongsaeng manisku itu,selalu saja bersikap seperti anak kecil. Tak jauh beda dengan kekasih ikannya itu, Lee Donghae.

"Ne, nado bogoshippo Hyukkie-ah. Ada apa meneleponku huh? Apa sedang terjadi sesuatu di sana?"

"Ahni. Aku hanya...hmm bagaimana mengatakannya? Ah Hae kau sajalah yang mengatakannya." Suara-suara berisik karena perpindahan ponsel dari satu tangan ke tangan yang lainnya terdengar nyata ditelingaku.

"Hyung, jadi begini. Hmm, bisakah kau...hmm bagaimana ya? Hyukkie-ah aku pun bingung."

Oh ayolah! Kedua namja yang telah dewasa ini masih berperilaku seperti anak kecil. Sadarkah mereka bahwa mereka sedang menyambungkan telepon denganku? Sedangkan mereka saja sibuk berbincang sendiri.

"Yaaa! Cepat katakan ada apa hah?" Aku sudah mulai geram mendengar mereka berdiskusi tak jelas.

"Ah sini biar aku saja yang bicara. Hey Kangin hyung!~" Baik, sekarang suara setan yang membuatku merinding tengah berbicara dengan lantang dan tidak sopan.

"Waeyo Kyu? Sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa kalian semua ribut sekali."

"Hahahaha sabar hyung, jangan marah seperti itu. Jadi begini, seperti yang kau tau sendiri bahwa namjachingumu si malaikat itu akan memasuki wamil dalam waktu dekat. Dan karena hal itu, akhir-akhir ini ia sering murung, melamun, bahkan tak jarang ia menangis saat berkumpul bersama kami semua."

"Lalu?"

"Ah~ hyung kau semakin lama semakin menyebalkan saja. Tentu saja kami semua meminta bantuanmu."

"Bantuan apa,evil?"

"Kau harus menasihatinya agar tak seperti itu lagi. Ia tak mau mendengarkan nasihat kami semua. Bahkan Sungmin hyung dan Wookie hyung yang biasanya bisa menasihatinya saja tak mau didengar. Jadi kurasa hanya kaulah yang bisa menasihatinya."

Mwo? Ada apa dengan angelku? Haish, kenapa dia bisa seperti itu sekarang? Baiklah, aku rasa aku harus mencoba untuk menasihatinya. Tapi, bukankah sekarang ada kendala diantara kami berdua?

"Kyu, mengapa tidak meminta tolong kepada istrinya saja?"

"M-mwo? Istrinya? Nugu?"

"Hahahaha ayolah, jangan berpura-pura bodoh. Kau jenius, jadi pasti kau akan tau."

"Ohhhh. Kang Sora maksudmu, hyung?"

"Ne. Kenapa tidak meminta tolong pada yeoja itu saja huh?"

"Oh ayolah hyung~ sejak natal kemarin kau terus saja mengatakan itu. Itu hanya variety show bodoh yang tak berperikemanusiaan. Bagaimana bisa mereka memaksakan hubungan diantara dua orang yang tak mencintai seperti itu? Baiklah, berhenti membahas Kang Sora. Sekarang kaulah yang bisa membantu kami. Hanya kau, Kangin hyung!"

"Tapi Kyu..."

"Gomawo hyung~ Besok siang kau harus datang ke dorm ne? Annyeong!"

PLIP

Aish dasar dongsaeng pabbo! Kurang ajar, tidak pernah ada sopan santun. Aku belum selesai berbicara dia sudah mematikan teleponnya. Hah~ Baiklah Kim Young Woon, sekarang pikirkan dengan jernih permasalahan Teukkie hyung dan penyelesaiannya. Tapi, sungguh aku tak tau apa yang harus kulakukan.

.

***Author POV***

**Super Junior's Dorm (16 Januari,07.18 PM KST)**

Eunhyuk, Donghae, Sungmin, dan Kyuhyun tengah duduk-duduk santai dikamar EunHae couple. Eunhyuk dan Donghae sibuk bercengkrama sambil menatap foto-foto mereka berdua diponsel Donghae. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sedang asyik memainkan psp kesayangannya sambil berbaring, meletakkan kepalanya di paha Sungmin yang tengah mengelus-elus lembut rambut Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, apa rencana Teukkie hyung ini akan berhasil?" Donghae dengan ragu bertanya kepada Sungmin.

"Aku juga tidak tau,Hae. Kita berdoa saja semoga berhasil. Yang penting kita sudah melakukannya sesuai perintah Teukkie hyung." Sungmin menjawab pertanyaan Donghae tanpa melirik sekalipun kearah ikan mokpo tersebut.

Donghae mengangguk-angguk mengerti dengan jawaban Sungmin. Ia kembali sibuk bercengkrama dengan kekasih monyetnya itu.

TOK TOK TOK

Keempat namja tampan itu langsung mengalihkan tatapan mereka kearah pintu, menemukan sosok namja yang berparas malaikat tengah berdiri dengan memasang senyuman angelic yang sangat manis diwajah cantiknya.

"Waeyo hyung? Baru masuk langsung tersenyum seperti itu? Apa kau baru saja mendapatkan ciuman dari Kang Sora?" Kyuhyun dengan santainya mengatakan hal itu dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Leeteuk menuju PSP nya.

"YA Kyuhyun! Jangan pernah berbicara tidak sopan seperti itu kepada Teukkie hyung!" Sungmin memukul pelan lengan Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun hanya mengeluarkan seringaian setannya kepada Sungmin.

"Hahahaha aniya Kyu, aku tidak mendapatkan ciuman dari Kang Sora atau siapapun saat ini. Aku hanya senang karena besok adalah ulang tahun Kangin! Haha aku senang sekali rasanya. Hmm bagaimana? Kalian sudah menghubunginya?" Leeteuk tersenyum senang.

"Ne hyung~ kami sudah menghubunginya." Eunhyuk berjalan mendekati Leeteuk.

"Bagus! Ah~ aku yakin semuanya akan berjalan lancar. Tapi...Besok aku ada syuting WGM." Leeteuk tertunduk sedih.

"Ah~ tinggalkan saja variety show bodoh itu hyung." Kyuhyun dengan santai angkat bicara tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikit pun dari psp tersayangnya itu.

"Kau gila Kyu. Jika aku meninggalkan acara itu begitu saja, aku akan dalam masalah besar! Aku akan tetap syuting besok."

"Terserah kau hyung. Tapi percayalah, semua tak akan berjalan mulus jika kau tetap syuting acara tolol itu." Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan pergi keluar kamar EunHae meninggalkan Leeteuk, Sungmin, Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang terus menatapnya.

"Kyu! Jaga bicaramu! Ah~ Hyung maafkan perkaatan si setan itu. Aku akan berbicara dengannya. Jangan lupa segera beritahu aku apa rencanamu untuk besok." Sungmin berlari menyusul Kyuhyun.

Sejenak terjadi keheningan antara Leeteuk, Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Eunhyuk menatap Donghae, seakan bertanya apa-yang-harus-kita-lakukan-sekarang. Donghae pun mengangkat bahunya sekilas, menandakan bahwa ia sama bingungnya dengan Eunhyuk.

"Hmm hyung, lalu apa rencanamu untuk ulang tahun Kangin hyung besok?" Eunhyuk dengan ragu bertanya kepada Leeteuk.

"Ah~ aku akan membuat pesta kecil-kecilan, hanya kita-kita saja. Tentu di dorm ini saja. Hmm dan mulai nanti malam, bantulah aku untuk mendekorasi dorm ini. Arrasseo?" Leeteuk dengan wajah berbinar menjelaskan kepada Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang hanya mengangguk saja.

"Baiklah, sekarang aku harus pergi ke SM building, mendadak aku mendapat panggilan. Tolong beritahu yang lain tentang rencanaku tadi. Aku pergi dulu Hyukkie-ah, Donghae-ah." Leeteuk berlalu meninggalkan kamar EunHae couple.

"Hyukkie-ah, apa kau yakin rencana Teukkie hyung akan berjalan lancar? Sedangkan besok ia harus syuting."

"Hmm, ikuti saja Hae, berdoa saja berhasil dan Kangin hyung akan menyukainya."

.

.

**17 Januari**

**Super Junior's Dorm (17 Januari,06.00 AM KST)**

Leeteuk mencoba membuka matanya perlahan. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, sambil sesekali mengucek matanya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia bangun dari tidurnya, duduk diatas kasur empuk dengan spring bed berwarna putih polos. Senyuman tipis tersungging di wajah angelicnya itu.

'_17 Januari. Hah~ aku sudah tidak sabar menemuinya.'_ Leeteuk membatin bahagia.

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuklah." Dengan lembut Leeteuk mempersilahkan seseorang dibalik pintu memasuki kamarnya.

"Hyung, kau sudah bangun? Cepatlah bersiap-siap, kau harus syuting pagi ini. Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan."

"Hmm, ne Wookie-ah."

Namja mungil yang dipanggil Wookie itu kembali menutup pintu kamar Leeteuk. Leeteuk bangkit dari ranjangnya, berjalan dengan malas kearah kamar mandi yang berada didalam kamarnya.

_'Hah~ bahkan dihari spesial namjachinguku pun aku masih harus berpura-pura menjadi seorang suami untuk yeoja itu. Tapi tidak apa, aku yakin semua akan berjalan dengan mulus dan lancar. Ini semua demi kau, Kangin-ah.'_

.

**Ruang Makan, Super Junior's Dorm (17 Januari,07.00 AM KST)**

"Yaa! Kyu, sejak kapan kau melupakan Tuhan saat hendak makan huh? Berdoa dulu. Buka matamu! Aish apa kau sudah mencuci mukamu yang kusut itu?" Siwon memulai sesi ceramahnya dimeja makan, membuat para member lain memasang tampang malas mendengarnya, terutama Kyuhyun.

"Ne hyung ne arra!" Kyuhyun mendengus kesal kepada Siwon.

"Hmm semuanya, pagi ini aku syuting dulu. Saat makan siang nanti aku pulang dan Kangin juga akan datang kemari saat makan siang. Aku mohon bantuan kalian untuk menjaga tempat ini agar tetap rapi. Aku semalaman menata ruangan ini bersama Hyukkie, Donghae, dan Yesungie. Arrasseo?" Leeteuk memberi penjelasan kepada para member Super Junior sambil terus sibuk memasukkan beberapa barang kedalam tasnya.

"Hyung, apa Kangin hyung tau kau syuting acara itu hari ini?" Shindong bertanya ragu kepada Leeteuk.

Leeteuk tersenyum angel, memperlihatkan lesung pipinya yang membuat wajahnya semakin cantik dan manis. Ia menggeleng pelan dan mengedipkan satu matanya.

"Dia tidak tau. Dan, aku tidak akan memberitahunya. Kalian tau sendiri ia begitu benci ketika tau aku mengikuti acara itu. Jadi, jangan ada satupun dari kalian yang memberitaunya aku sedang syuting acara itu. Ne?"

"Ne hyung~" Semua menjawab dengan serempak.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Ingat pesanku!" Leeteuk berteriak dan tak lama ia telah pergi meninggalkan dorm.

.

***Leeteuk POV***

Hah~ ini tanggal yang benar-benar aku tunggu. Persiapan ruangan sudah, makanan dan minuman untuk pesta sudah, dan...hmm ASTAGA! Oh jeongmal pabboya Park Jung Soo! Kenapa kau sampai lupa hal yang begitu penting? Aish jeongmal!

**To : My Beloved Kangin**

**Chagiyaaaa~ Saengil chukkhae!^^ Aku selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu. Jaga kesehatan, cepatlah pulang. Aku menanti kepulanganmu. Saranghae^^**

**With Love : Park Jung Soo **

Selesai! Hufh bagaimana bisa aku hampir melupakannya? Hahaha baiklah, sekarang aku harus syuting acara tak berperikemanusiaan itu dulu. Hah, bertemu yeoja itu lagi, rasanya sungguh memalaskan!

Drrrrttttt drrrrrtttttt

"Yeoboseyo?"

"_Teukkie-ah, sekarang juga kau harus ke cafe yang berada tak jauh dari dorm. Kang Sora sudah menunggu disana. Cepat ne?"_

"Ne~"

PLIP

Aish menyebalkan sekali! Pasti yeoja itu mengadu kepada managerku. Aish jinjja! Ini benar-benar menyebalkan! Dan lebih menyebalkan lagi, Kangin belum membalas pesanku sampai sekarang!

.

***Kangin POV***

**Army's Dormination Area (17 Januari,07.59 AM KST)**

Drrrrrrtttttt drrrrttttt

**From : My Sweetheart Teukkie**

**Chagiyaaaa~ Saengil chukkhae!^^ Aku selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu. Jaga kesehatan, cepatlah pulang. Aku menanti kepulanganmu. Saranghae^^**

**With Love : Park Jung Soo **

Aku tersenyum memandang layar ponselku. Aku kira dia akan melupakan hari ulang tahunku. Hah sayang aku sedikit sibuk sekarang, jadi nanti saja aku membalasnya. Lagipula nanti aku akan ke dorm, jadi tak membalas pun tak menjadi masalah bukan?

"Kangin-ssi, saengil chukkhae! Hari ini kau boleh ikut bertugas setengah hari. Setelah itu kau boleh pergi menemui keluargamu atau dengan grupmu."

"Ah benarkah boleh Kim-ssi? Gamsahamnida."

Hah~ Ini kado terindah dari Tuan Kim, ketua tim wajib militerku. Baiklah, sekarang aku harus cepat menyelesaikan tugasku, kemudia berkemas dan segera pergi ke dorm, menemui saudara-saudaraku, terutama malaikat cantikku, Park Jung Soo.

.

***Author POV***

**(17 Januari,01.00 PM KST)**

Dengan wajah penuh senyum kehangatan dan harapan, Kangin berjalan dengan cepat menuju dorm. Ia sudah hampir sampai dorm setelah turun dihalte dekat dorm Super Junior. Ia terus menerus tersenyum membayangkan wajah kekasih angelnya yang sangat manis itu.

"Ah, membeli kue vanilla tentu akan menyenangkan Teukkie-ku bukan?" Kangin bergumam disertai dengan berhentinya langkah kakinya didepan sebuah cafe yang rada mewah.

Kangin dengan wajah berbinar memandangi cafe tersebut dari kaca besar luar cafe. Saat ia hendak melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu utama cafe, tiba-tiba ia membelalakkan matanya. Tubuhnya mendadak kaku, kakinya melemas, telapak tangannya dingin seketika.

"T-T-Teukkie-ah?" Gumam Kangin lirih mendapati sosok namja manis tengah menyuapkan ice cream kepada seorang yeoja.

Kangin masih berdiri kaku, menatap wajah Leeteuk yang tersenyum tulus sambil menyuapkan ice cream kepada Kang Sora. Terasa nyeri dihati Kangin, matanya memanas. Dengan gontai, ia membalikan tubuhnya, hendak berjalan menjauh kembali ke asrama militernya.

"Waeyo Kangin-ah? Kau tidak jadi ke dorm huh?" Seorang namja kurus dengan kulit putih susu berdiri dihadapan Kangin ketika ia membalikkan tubuhnya.

"H-Heechul hyung?"

"Hah~ ayo ikut aku."

"Mau kemana hyung? Jika kau ingin mengajakku ke dorm, aku tidak mau."

Heechul menghela nafas panjang. Dengan sigap ia menarik lengan kekar Kangin dan membawanya masuk kedalam mobil pribadi Heechul, dan Heechul segera melesatkan mobilnya menjauh dari cafe tersebut.

.

**Caf****ѐ**

**(17 Januari,02.30 PM KST)**

"CUT!"

Leeteuk menghelas nafas lega. Ia tersenyum sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya kepada para kru WGM serta Kang Sora. Pengambilan episode di cafe ini benar-benar menyebalkan dan sangat canggung.

"Hmm...Leeteuk-ssi."

"Ne? Waeyo Sora-ssi?"

"Ah~ hari ini bukankah ulang tahun Kangin-ssi? Sampaikan ucapan selamat ulang tahun dariku kepadanya, ne?"

"Hmm ne, arrasseo. Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan Sora-ssi. Sampai jumpa besok. Jaga kesehatanmu."

Leeteuk tersenyum lembut kepada Kang Sora. Sedangkan Sora membalas senyuman Leeteuk dengan wajah tersipu karena perhatian dari Leeteuk tadi. Leeteuk berlalu meninggalkan Kang Sora, segera melesat masuk kedalam van miliknya yang telah ditunggu oleh supir serta manajer Super Junior.

"Hmm Teukkie-ah."

"Hmm? Waeyo?"

"Tadi...tadi...tadi ada Kangin-ah didepan cafe, tepat saat kau sedang menyuapi ice cream kepada Kang Sora." Prince manajer dengan ragu memberitahu Leeteuk. Leeteuk langsung membelalakan matanya, tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar barusan.

"M-MWO? APA KAU BILANG? Aish jinjja! Kenapa kau tidak langsung memberitahuku tadi? Sekarang dimana Kangin?" Leeteuk langsung cemas dan mengguncang tubuh prince manajer.

"Hmm mianhae Teukkie-ah, tadi aku sudah meminta izin kepada kru WGM untuk memberitahumu, tapi mereka menghalangiku. Tadi aku lihat, Heechulie yang membawa Kangin pergi."

"Hee-Heechulie?"

Prince manajer hanya mengangguk pelan. Dengan sigap Leeteuk meraih ponselnya, menekan angka-angka yang dipastikan adalah nomor Heechul.

.

**Banpo Bridge,Seoul (17 Januari,02.56 PM KST)**

"Ini, minumlah." Heechul menyodorkan minuman soda kepada Kangin.

Dengan lemas dan sisa tenaga yang ada Kangin meraih minuman itu dari tangan mulus Heechul. Mereka berdua masih terduduk didalam mobil Heechul. Mendadak Heechul menyeringai tanpa melirik sedikitpun kearah Kangin.

"Kangin-ah, menyakitkan?"

"Hmm? Apa maksudmu hyung?"

"Hahaha berhenti berpura-pura bodoh. Menyakitkan bukan melihat Teukkie sedang bermesraan dengan yeoja sok manja itu?"

"Hhhh hmm ne hyung. Sangat...Sangat menyakitkan." Kangin tertunduk lemas, sedangkan Heechul masih tetap menyeringai setan melihat dongsaengnya tengah tertunduk lemas karena melihat kekasihnya tengah 'bermesraan' dengan seorang yeoja.

"Hahaha Kangin-ah, apa mengikuti wajib militer membuat otakmu semakin kacau dan bodoh? Sungguh, kau benar-benar bodoh sekarang. Kau selalu mengatakan bahwa Eunhyuk dan Donghae terus saja berperilaku seperti anak kecil diusia mereka yang sudah dewasa. Dan kau sendiri? Bahkan kau jauh lebih kekanakan dibanding mereka. Bukankah kau sendiri tau itu adalah variety show bodoh yang sama sekali tak bisa dibilang sebagai hiburan? Aku tau ini sangat menyakitkan untukmu, tapi kumohon Kangin, sejak awal Teukkie mengikuti acara itu, kau selalu memarahi Teukkie, kau bahkan tak pernah lagi mensupportnya. Hentikan sifat kekanakanmu itu Kim Young Woon! Itu memuakkan! Kau tidak tau, semua dongsaeng di dorm melapor padaku, Teukkie kerap menangis setelah selesai meneleponmu yang selalu diakhiri pertengkaran hanya karena variety show bodoh itu! Oh ayolah, kau sendiri pernah mengatakan bahwa kau akan selalu mensupport apapun yang dilakukan angelmu itu? Dan dimana janji itu sekarang huh?" Heechul memaki Kangin panjang lebar, membuat mata Kangin memanas mendengar hyungnya yang terkenal sadis itu berbicara seperti itu, seakan setiap katanya melumpuhkan hati dan otak Kangin.

Kangin terdiam. Ia terus menundukkan wajahnya yang telah memerah dan matanya yang telah menitikan air mata, membasahi kedua pipinya. Heechul menoleh pelan kearah Kangin, memperhatikan Kangin yang tengah terisak mencerna seluruh perkataan Heechul tadi.

Drrrttt drrrttt

"Yeoboseyo."

_"Chullie-ah, kau sedang bersama Kangin? Kalian dimana sekarang? Demi Tuhan, aku mengkhawatirkan Kangin. Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya, ia melihatku sedang syuting acara itu bersama Sora-ssi. Eotteoke Chullie-ah? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"_

"Hhhh, tenanglah Teukkie-ah, dia baik-baik saja. Kau tenang dan pulanglah ke dorm, aku akan kesana membawa namjachingumu ini."

_"Ah~ jinjja? Gomawo Chullie-ah. Jaga dia, tolong jelaskan semuanya. Ini semua salah paham, itu hanya__―__"_

"Arra. Hentikan Teukkie-ah! Aku sudah mengatasi semuanya."

PLIP

Heechul memutuskan sambungan telepon dari Leeteuk. Ia menatap Kangin, menyenggol lengan Kangin sekilas. Kangin mengangkat wajahnya, menatap wajah cantik Heechul yang kini tengah tersenyum lembut menatap Kangin.

"Tenanglah. Sekarang, jernihkan pikiranmu. Berubahlah. Bukankah kau berjanji memasuki wajib militer akan berubah menjadi lebih dewasa dan lebih baik? Mulai sekarang, berpikirlah dewasa tentang apapun keputusan yang diambil oleh Teukkie. Segala keputusannya tentu akan ada pengaruh positifnya, tak selamanya itu berpengaruh negatif. Arrasseo?"

Kangin mengangguk pelan. Heechul tersenyum menatap dongsaengnya yang terkadang masih bersifat kekanakan, bahkan setelah memasuki wajib militer. Tapi, bukankah itulah seorang Kim Young Woon?

.

.

**Super Junior's Dorm (17 Januari,06.00 PM KST)**

Leeteuk mondar-mandir gelisah diruang tengah. Member Super Junior yang lain hanya menatap Leeteuk dengan tatapan heran, seakan bertanya 'apa-yang-terjadi-padanya'. Sesekali Leeteuk menatap arloji dan ponselnya dengan gelisah. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 06.00 PM KST.

_'Aish jeongmal! Chullie membawa kemana Kangin-ku? Aish dia membuatku frustasi!'_ Batin Leeteuk terus menerus menggerutu.

"Kami datang~" Heechul dengan santai memasuki dorm tanpa mengetuk pintu, membuat para member lain terkejut akan kehadiran Heechul yang diikuti seorang namja tampan dibelakangnya.

"Heechul hyung~" Seorang namja manis yang diketahui bernama Kim Kibum langsung menghambur kepelukan Heechul.

"Ya Kibummie, kau disini juga?"

"Ne hyung. Dan aku tak sendiri, aku bersama namja tampan ini." Seorang namja tampan muncul dari balik Kibum.

"Han-Hannie-ah?"

"Ne chagi. Aku disini juga. Aku tak mau melewati ulang tahun dongsaeng tampanku itu. Baiklah, semua teriakan!" Hangeng merangkul tubuh Heechul dan menatap kearah member lain.

"SAENGIL CHUKKHAE KIM YOUNG WOON!" Semua member Super Junior berteriak, membuat Kangin tersenyum senang dan terkejut. Semua member Super Junior kecuali Leeteuk berlari memeluk Kangin.

"Ah~ gomawo semua~ Ah aku benar-benar menyayangi kalian semua. Jeongmal gomawo." Kangin berteriak senang kepada seluruh saudara-saudara-tak-sedarahnya itu. Tiba-tiba mata Kangin tertuju kearah wajah sendu yang kini tengah tersenyum dengan mata memerah yang sejak tadi terus menatapnya. Kangin berjalan mendekati namja pemilik wajah malaikat itu.

"Teukkie-ah, mengapa kau menangis huh?" Tangan kanan Kangin meraih tangan kanan Leeteuk, menggenggamnya erat, sedangkan tangan kirinya mengusap air mata yang tengah mengalir diwajah mulus Leeteuk.

"K-Kangin-ah, kau tidak marah padaku? Hiks." Leeteuk terisak memperhatikan wajah Kangin yang sudah sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Untuk apa aku marah chagiya? Mianhae, selama ini aku benar-benar egois. Aku selalu memarahimu karena mengikuti variety show tolol itu. Mianhae chagiya, jeongmal mianhae atas keegoisanku."

"Hikss...Gwe-gwenchana Kangin-ah...Hikss.."

Kangin menarik tubuh kurus kekasihnya kedalam pelukan hangat andalan Kangin. Kangin mengusap pelan rambut lembut Leeteuk. Leeteuk terus terisak didalam pelukan Kangin, menenggelamkan wajahnya yang basah dan merah di dada bidang Kangin. Kangin mendorong tubuh Leeteuk, menemukan tatapan mereka berdua.

"Uljimma chagiya. Aku tak pernah ingin melihat kau menangis dihari ulang tahunku."

Leeteuk berusaha menghentikan tangisannya. Ia tersenyum lembut menatap wajah kekasih tampannya itu. Kangin mengelus lembut wajah Leeteuk, menghapus sisa air mata Leeteuk yang masih membekas dipipinya.

"Hyung~ makanannya sudah aku panaskan. Ayo kita rayakan ulang tahun Kangin hyung sekarang!" Ryeowook teriak penuh semangat, membuat semua member Super Junior dengan semangat berjalan kearah ruang makan.

.

**Super Junior's Dorm (17 Januari,08.07 PM KST)**

Kangin dan Leeteuk tengah berdiri dibalkon kamar mereka berdua. Kangin memeluk pinggang ramping Leeteuk dari belakang, sedangkan Leeteuk menyandarkan kepalanya didada bidang Kangin.

"Kangin-ah, mianhae aku tidak membelikan kado apapun untukmu. Aku terlalu panik tadi untuk membeli kado."

"Hahaha, gwenchana Teukkie baby, kaulah kado ulang tahun terbaik untukku. Mianhae telah membuatmu panik, chagi."

"Hmm Kangin-ah, bagaimana bisa kau tidak marah kepadaku? Sedangkan tadi kau melihatku sedang menyuapi Kang Sora secara langsung."

Kangin membalikkan tubuh Leeteuk. Lengannya masih setia bertengger memeluk pinggang ramping namjachingunya. Kangin menatap mata kekasihnya dalam-dalam, kemudian tersenyum.

"Berterima kasihlah kepada Heechul hyung yang telah menyadarkanku atas segalanya chagi."

"Chullie? Ah~ nde, aku akan berterima kasih padanya nanti. Ehm, Kangin-ah, Sora-ssi memintaku menyampaikan ucapan ulang tahun kepadamu." Leeteuk dengan ragu mengatakannya sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Kangin tersenyum, tangannya meraih dagu Leeteuk, mengangkat wajah namja angelic itu.

"Nde, katakan terimakasih kepada 'istrimu' itu ne?" Kangin mengedipkan matanya.

"Jangan menggodaku seperti itu. Dia bukan istriku." Leeteuk memukul lengan Kangin pelan. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kangin yang gemas melihat tingkah laku namjachingunya itu langsung saja mencium sekilas bibir sang angel-without-wings itu.

"Saranghae Park Jung Soo. Yeongwonhi saranghae."

"Nado saranghae Kim Young Woon. And my love special just for you...forever."

Kangin mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Leeteuk. Dengan perlahan ia menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir tipis Leeteuk, mengecup, memagut, menghisap, dan melumat bibir tipis itu. Mengalirkan segala cintanya yang tak terbendung lagi untuk sang malaikat kesayangannya. Menumpahkan segala perasaan sayangnya kepada kado ulang tahun terbaiknya itu.

**FIN**

SAENGIL CHUKKHAE KIM YOUNG WOON OPPA!

Annyeong^^ Saya kembali lagi membawa FF spesial ulang tahun Kangin oppa. Mian yah kalo FF nya jelek, ngerancang ff nya sih udah lama, tapi nyelesainnya sih sehari, dan udah itu ga aku cek lagi, jadi mian banyak typo yah^^ hehe -_- Oke deh, reviewnya sangat dibutuhkan yah, don't be silent readers, please. GamsaHAE^^

**-SJ Little Fish-**


End file.
